Camp HalfBlood
by Jordan1998
Summary: My first good story! A guy named shane ends up in camp half blood and don't know where he is, or who he is. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer!: **__**I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**_

_**Author's note:**__** This is my first good story. Emphasis on the good. Well, I hope you guys like my story. Read and ….Enjoy. You thought I was going to say review, didn't you? Well, review anyway…. OR DIE.**_

I woke up in a bed. My head was aching. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. People were in the room. Across from my bed was someone else. I think he was having surgery. I don't know. I tried to get up once more, but my back was keeping me down. The other guy started to scream. I heard the sound of a needle gun. Then the screaming subsided. The guy was coming over to me, and he had a gun in his hand. He pointed it at my head. And I fainted.

_**Flashback begins:**_

_There was a guy sitting next to a bed, with someone who looked very sick. The boy was crying. It looked like his mother was dying or something. I noticed it was me. My mother was dying. I looked down at her. Tears all over my face. I held my mother's hand and told her I would do anything to keep her alive. She told me, if I wanted to make her happy, I would go where she told me. She told me to go to Camp Half-blood._

_**Flashback ends:**_

I was in a different place now. It looked like an infirmary. There were two people standing in front of my bed, holding hands, just waiting. I woke up, sat up, and I looked at the two teenagers who were looking at me.

"Get up, sleepy head." Said the girl

"Yeah, we don't want you to be lazy. You need to be trained." Said the boy standing next to her.

"I've had a very bad….dream... Could I be alone for a while?"

"Sure, no problem." Said the girl

After that, they left. I sat there in silence, until I heard someone screaming in pain. A bunch of kids were healing him up. He looked like he'd be shot. Then I noticed who he was. He was the kid who was in the bed next to be, before I came here, at least. He had been shot. I looked around myself, trying to find any wound. I noticed I had a wound on my right shoulder. I had been shot as well. I tried to stay calm, but then, I remembered what my mother had told me. 'Go to Camp Half-Blood, that will keep you safe, and it will make me happy.' That was the last time I heard my mother's voice, and it will be the last. I stood up and started to leave the infirmary.

"Hold it, sir." I heard a girls voice behind me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." I replied.

"You think you will be okay if you leave? Do you want someone to lead you to your cabin?"

"Where am I?" I asked the girl.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, sir."

"May I leave the infirmary?"

"Yes, but if you feel anything wrong, come back, and we will see if anything Is wrong."

As I left, all I could think about is that I actually made it to Camp Half-Blood. I have completed my goal. But now, the hardest part is to fit in with the campers. When I left the building, I saw around 50 campers around the volleyball court, with a team of girls playing. They are better then I will ever be. I walked out further, until I heard something running after me. I turned around, and found it was the guy who was waiting for me to wake up at the infirmary.

"Hey, uhm, I'm Percy. The son of Poseidon." The boy stated.

"excuse me, you mean, the Greek god of the sea?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yeah, Camp Half-Blood is for people who have godly parents. So, your mother or father is a Greek God."

I couldn't think. How could this happen. Is this why his mother sent him here. Because his father was an Olympian. Then he had a headache. Percy backed away.

_**Flashback begins:**_

"_Shane," My father said in a deep voice, "I'm going on a long trip, I'll be back in 2 months. I need you to take care of your mother for me. I will miss you and your mother so much."_

_ I started busting out in tears. I cried so much, I was only 4. I said,_

"_Daddy! Please don't go! Please! I'll give you my money!" I picked up my penny collection, and I shoved it into his arms. He took one penny. There was only one like it in the world. It was a golden penny. I gave it to him so he would remember me. He gave me a golden coin; he called it a golden drachma. He told me not to tell, or show anyone it. He also had given me a pure golden feather. He told me not to show anyone that either. He told me to be careful with it, because he said someone named Hephaestus forged it himself._

"_No, son. I have to go. I have to make money. I will send you messages every week."_

"_I'll start a lemonade stand! I'll sell ice cream! I'll do anything! But please, just stay!"_

_**Flashback ends:**_

I rubbed my temples. My head hurt. I stumbled over and ran into Percy. I fell over. He helped me up, and he took me to the Hermes' cabin. I picked my spot on the floor. I lid my stuff on the floor. I pulled out my gold drachma. I've seen many gold drachma's. But none like mine. And I remembered I had left my golden feather at home. But when I was looking through my clothes in my bag, I found my golden feather. It was in the left pocket of my second pair of jeans. About an hour later, I went outside, and I took the drachma with me, and my feather. I grabbed the feather, and I squeezed it in my hands. In a couple seconds, the feather sprouted into a sword. It was a dark yellow colour. As I dropped the sword when it popped in my hands, I went to pick it up. There was also a note on the ground. I picked it up and it said,

'Whoever owns this sword, please, be careful. This sword is one of the most dangerous swords I have ever made. It isn't imperial gold, it isn't stygian iron, and it isn't celestial bronze. I smelted all those ore's together, and I made a super sword. I call this sword, _Excalibur. _This sword isn't to be messed around with. Please, be safe with this sword.

With best wishes,

Hephaestus.'

I folded the note, and stuck it in my pocket. This sword was named _Excalibur._ That name creeped me out. It was forged by Hephaestus, the forge god himself. It was made out of the three rarest ore's in the world. Imperial gold, stygian iron and celestial bronze. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know anyone at camp, so I wasn't about to tell everyone I have a sword forged by Hephaestus himself. It's one of the most dangerous swords in the whole world. I had also heard about another absolutely rare sword called Riptide. I heard rumours that that Percy guy had Riptide. It was a gift from him father, Poseidon.

I was walking to my cabin, and I bumped into a camper. Her name was Clarisse, and she had anger issues.

"Watch your step, punk." Clarisse growled at me.

"Watch your mouth, sissy." I growled back.

"What did you say?" Clarisse was getting pissed off now.

"I told you, that your mouth is full of shit."

I heard everyone in the crowd yell, 'Fight.' As Clarisse's friends came behind her.

"That's it punk." She lunged at me. I jumped out of the way, and squeezed my feather, and my sword grew 5 feet into my hands. The dark yellow blade glowed in the sunlight. She drew her spear. An electric spear. Then I heard someone come from behind me. I quickly turned around and put my sword up to his throat. He looked terrified. I lifted my sword away from his neck, and focused on Clarisse. Surprisingly, the kid helped me. I got distracted by Annabeth and Percy, who was terrified of what they were seeing. Then, Clarisse stabbed me with her spear. I got up, no pain done.

"How—" Before she got to finish her sentence, I smacked the butt of my sword between her eye's, knocking her out cold instantly.

I walked over to the kid who helped me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Josh." He told me. "What's your name?"

"My name Is Shane. I'm new to this camp. Haven't gotten a chance to fit in yet.

"I'm new as well, but I got one friend. A friend I had come to camp with me."

Then I noticed something. He was the kid screaming in pain. The one I woke up next to. Something else I noticed, is that I trust this kid. I should show him the note. I had him come to the beach and I showed him the note.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "It just happened. It was a gift from my father when I was only 4. He left, and promised he's come back, but it never happened yet."

"Oh, my father left when I was sitting on a beach with him and mom. He said he'd go get us all hotdogs. He winked at mom. And then, he never came back."

"Depressing."

"Yeah, I just, wish i had a chance to say goodbye."

"Me too, bro."

After he left, I sat on the beach for about an hour, just looking at the waves. The wind suddenly stopped when I wished for it to stop. I wished for the waves to stop, but nothing happened. I suppose it was just luck. Well, anyway, I had finally spilled my secret to someone. His name was Josh. I had made one friend at camp. Pretty good for my first day. I'm going to see Josh tomorrow with his friend. We are supposed to be going swimming with a bunch of friends. I can't wait to make new friends. I also can't wait to have all my questions answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__**Hey guys, I'm glad to keep posting my chapters. I will keep doing this until I got around 20-30 chapters, so, I will appreciate people leaving reviews to tell me what I should do. And tell me what new things, or people I should include. I will be posting like, 2-3 chapters every week. I don't know yet. Just letting you know. I'm working hard for you guys.**_

I went to find my newest friend, Josh. He was at the Hermes cabin. Just like me, but I didn't know, so I went to look in the other cabins. Anyway, when I got in there, I was greeted by Percy. He already told Josh that we were going to the beach, and Josh was following him. So I went and got my swimming gear. Basically my swimming shorts.

When we got to the beach, I changed into my swimming gear. Well, just my shorts, and I dove into the water. Truthfully, I didn't even know if I could swim. Annabeth was running into the water, Percy next to her holding her hand. A couple other guys and girls ran in as well. Then something happened. I was the only one in the water at the time. A huge wave was coming, and everyone was laughing at me. The water almost drowned me. Then I looked at Percy. It was him controlling the water. So I got out of the water, pulled out my golden feather, and my five foot sword sprouted in my hand. I walked slowly towards Percy as he drew Riptide. He whipped a bunch of water from the ocean at me, and I pointed my sword at him. Suddenly, I saw lightning strike right next to him.

"You two! Stop!" I heard Annabeth screaming. I didn't really care. I tried again, and this time, a little zap of electricity hit him. He fell to the ground. Annabeth charged me, but I lunged out of the way. I walked over to Percy. I raised my sword, and it turned back into a bright gold feather. I put my hand towards Percy, and I grabbed his hand. I raise him off the ground. I turned around for a second, and then, Annabeth sliced my chest in a diagonal line. I fell to my knees. She was about to stab my neck, until Josh came and knocked the blade out of her hand. Josh then pushed her in the water. Percy got angry, and he drew Riptide, and charged Josh, Obviously trying to slice his head off. So I stood up, and I clotheslined Percy.

"Everyone stop!" I yelled.

"He hurt my Girlfriend!" Percy said. "Why would I stop?"

"He saved my life, your girlfriend has anger issues, if I gave her a doll, the head would be gone in 2 seconds."

"It would not, you liar!"

"Percy, shut your trap. Annabeth tried to kill me, and Josh saved me." Percy couldn't think of anything to say after that. "So, I guess that's it. Come on Josh, let's go back to camp."

Josh followed me until we got to the Hermes cabin. Josh was looking at me like he'd been struck with lightning.

"How—"He said.

"How what?" I asked. I looked over and I heard a huge gasp from the rest of the campers. I looked up at Josh's head and I noticed what they were looking at.

"You're the son of Zeus." I told Josh.

"Your got a lightning bolt over your head." He told me. I pulled out my combat knife. It was the same type at my sword. I looked in it, and I saw a lightning bolt over my head as well.

"How could this be?" He asked me.

"How can we both be the son of Zeus?" I asked him.

"I don't know, buts its freaky.

_**5 Hours later**_

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was in the Zeus cabin with Josh. We couldn't believe that we were _half-_brothers. I saw Josh already up. So I got up, and went to the fridge. I got myself a bottle of water. When I was going back to my bed, I saw someone standing next to the door. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked.

"Shane, I'm sorry." Said the man with an extremely familiar voice.

"Dad?" I asked.

"You catch on fast, son. I'm sorry for leaving you and your mother. I'm sorry for not being there when your mother passed." Zeus' voice rang in my head. I kept remembering memories.

"You were never there." I told him. "You never cared for me and mom. You said you'd be back in two months. I cried and cried when you left. You never even sent me a letter."

"Shane, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I would've done anything for you to stay home dad. I gave you that penny. That golden penny."

"I know you would've done anything son, but I had to go back up to Olympus. I had work to do."

"You mean sit around on your throne all day? Listening to your stupid wife, Hera?"

"No, I had to keep everything on track up in Olympus. Everyone was lost without me."

"I was lost without you dad. I cried all day, every day for 2 weeks. I missed you so much. I was so excited after two months passed by. But then, you didn't come back. Not even for mom's funeral. Not even when I graduated. Not until 15 years after. Which is now."

After that, Zeus vanished. I noticed campers were looking at me through the windows of the cabin. They heard everything.

Oh great. I thought. Now there's going to be rumours about me going around. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. I had a lot on my mind. So I didn't get to sleep until 5:00 am. I woke up next morning to a beautiful teenage girl looking down at me. Nudging my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I looked at the time. 8:00 am. Great. 3 hours of sleep is perfect for a day of training.

"Wake up, sleepy head." The girl said, then ran outside to meet her friends again. I got up, and I had a shower. I felt refreshed when the hot water poured all over me. I looked over, as the girl entered again. Great. I forgot to close the bathroom door. She started to scream, and she ran away. When I was done in the shower. I got dressed and ran out the door to meet my friend, Josh. He was sitting on a bench, talking to his other friend. Jay, I think his name was? Well anyway, I walked up to them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Gas prices." Jay said in an excited tone.

"Nothing, just thinking about what we're going to do." Josh told me.

"I heard there's capture the flag this afternoon. We could do that."

"That sounds like a great idea. But how are we going to get our armour."

"Leave that to me." Jay said. "I know how to forge.

On our way to the forges, Josh told me Jay was the son of Hephaestus. That was great. Two sons of Zeus, and one of Hephaestus, we should make a great team on capture the flag.

We got our armour, and headed over to the capture the flag zone. When we got there, the bell rang. Enemies swarmed in, and Jay got hit to the ground. One of the enemies raises his sword over Jay's head. He swung the sword.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**__** I just love writing stories for you guys! I know it's been soooo long to wait for this story to be post. I don't know where I've been all your life. And I'm sorry that the last chapter was a huge cliff-hanger. Jay might die. Jay might live. I don't know yet. I might save him, Josh might save him, anyone might save him. I'll just say, you'll have to wait and see. Read the story, and you'll figure it out yourself. –Sniffles-**_

__Jay was lying down on the ground. He looked terrified at the sword coming towards him. Suddenly in my mind, everything went slow motion. My sensed acted quickly. I drew my combat knife, and whipped it at the enemy. The sword dropped and the butt of the sword hit Jay in the head. His head busted open, and he was out cold. I was angry now. My second friend at this camp was hurt badly, the enemy team was about to go down in flames. I grabbed my combat knife and put it in its holster. I ran to another enemy, and squeezed my gold feather, the sword sprouted, and I slashed at buddy's armour, and he fell down. I looked back and saw Josh picking out some Ambrosia to give Jay. Capture the flag is more intense now, so everyone gets some ambrosia squares if they need it. I saw Jay get up, and they started charging too. I swear I heard Jay and Josh yell, "Hoo-rah!" or something. I ran to the flag, and grabbed it. I started running back, but I got hit in the back of the head with the butt of a sword. I was out for about an hour. And the game was still going on. Wow. I scrambled to my feet, and I saw a bunch of my teammates running and returning our flag. I ran and found Josh and Jay hiding in a tree trunk.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jay.

"Josh is feeling a bit weird." Jay answered.

"What do you feel like, Josh?" I asked.

"Like, my insides are burning." He said in a scared tone.

"Did you eat any Ambrosia squares?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got injured, and then I ate some of them."

"How many?" I asked.

"About 4." He told me. "Shouldn't it make me feel better?"

"If you eat to many, you'll burn from the inside out. Be careful. It's god food. Eat 1 or 2 every hour if you hurt yourself." I told Josh. He agreed and we ran to get the flag. I saw Annabeth and Percy. They were fighting back-to-back. I walked up on them, and drew my sword. I swung it at Percy, but he just deflected. I hit Annabeth away, and she fell down, and her foot was stuck in a tree.

"Percy, help!" Annabeth told him as she was trying to get her foot out. Percy's and my sword met. Making a huge clang sound. He deflected my sword away. It flew out of my hands, and into a tree. The wind was on my side. The water was on his. I done a backflip and told the wind to go up, and then backwards. I was on top of the tree. I grabbed my sword, put it in its holster, and then I drew my combat knife. I threw it at Percy, and it hit his side. He fainted. I went and grabbed my knife, and Annabeth attacked me. She got her foot out of the tree. I put my knife away, and Annabeth drew her dagger. She swiped it at me, but missed. I was using my fists. I blocked most of her hits. But then she punched me square in the face. I was mad. I was really pissed off right now, I gave her one in the face as well. She was out cold, just like Percy. I ran back to find my friends.

"They keep coming. Archers are on their side. We only got warriors." I said. But then I had a great idea.

"I got an idea." I told them. "I can control wind, so when the archers shoot us, I can make the wind go their way, and stop the arrows. It should work. It our only chance of getting the flag." They agreed to my awesome plan, and then we started walking towards the enemy base. Archers were shooting, but missing. Then, when we got closer, the arrows were coming straight at us, and I used the wind to stop the arrows. It worked. And some of the archers fell backwards. We got the flag, and we started running away. I made the wind go the way we were running, which made us run faster. We made it to our base, and I got an arrow in my back, but I kept running. Jay then stuck the flag in the ground, next to ours. We had won.

I went to bed early that night. I woke up around 3:42 am. My head felt like Hades. Hurting and all. Then I saw something.

_**Flashback begins:**_

_I was walking down the street with my mother. We were going to the shoe store. When we got there, I saw a certain type of sneakers that I loved. It was a pair of sneakers which had lightning bolts on them. The lightning bolts flashed every time the boots hit the ground. I loved those sneakers. Mom wouldn't let me buy them because they were too expensive. I left crying. I wanted those sneakers so badly. The next day, the mail came, and there was a Parcel. The parcel said,_

'_To Shane Svein._

'_From Daddy.'_

_I was so shocked, that after all those years, he had finally send me something. I opened the parcel almost immediately. I found that the boots I wanted so bad were in there. I picked them up, and wore them all the time since then. Until they've gotten too big for me, of course. _

_**Flashback ends:**_

I went to get some water, and went back to bed. I woke up the next morning, and I was on the floor. I got up, and told Josh to cook me an egg, and some pancakes. He actually listened. Mostly because he liked everything I liked. Then we went through our old morning routine. We watched TV, played computer, Played Modern Warfare 3 on Xbox 360. We done everything. Jay even came over with a couple of Aphrodite chicks. I didn't get much sleep last night. So I went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**__** Just letting you guys know that I love you! I will keep writing chapters for you guys! I hope you guys have been enjoying my story. If there are any problems, please tell me in reviews. Oh, and also, don't read this unless you're like, a teenager. I write it for mature, but, mostly because of swearing. If you're not allowed to see swears, do not read this story!**_

I woke up, and I heard a storm going on outside. Everyone was over to the Aphrodite cabin for a sleepover, so I decided that Josh, Jay and I will be going to. When we got there, I saw Percy at the doorway. When I walked in, I hit my shoulder on his chest on purpose to show that I didn't like him very much. I walked in, and there we played a bunch of games. We played spin the bottle. A couple girls had to kiss me in that one. We played a couple board games, and then we got to the fun stuff. We started playing truth or dare.

"Shane, I dare you to kiss a girl in this room." Josh told me. I gave him a weird look, and I kissed the girl nearest to me. Then I told Josh,

"I dare you to kiss any guy in this room. Other than me." Josh looked at me like I was crazy. Everyone looked away as he kissed a guy. I started laughing, and he gave me a look like he was going to kill me after.

"Jay." Percy said. "I dare you to lick someone's foot." Jay looked like he was going to die. Anyway, he went over, and he pulled off a girls sock, and licked her foot. He screwed up his face afterwards. I wouldn't blame him. Then I said something that would change Percy's and Annabeth's relationship. I said,

"Percy, I dare you to kiss any girl here, but Annabeth." Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, and looked at me angrily. I was laughing my guts out. He jumped at me, but people just pulled him back. Then he kissed a girl. Annabeth got real mad, she almost killed him. Then He left. Annabeth left soon after. I think I just ruined their relationship. Anyway, I stood up, and suggested we play hide n' go seek tag. Then we picked a person to count. It was Clarisse. Josh, Jay, and I went and hid behind the Zeus cabin, and under the cabin. Clarisse came looking for us. She yelled,

"Ready or not! Here I come!"

I was hidden with my buddies. My only friends. Until an Aphrodite girl came under with us. She was about my age, and she asked,

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin, babe." I told her. She started to blush. Then Clarisse found us. So all 4 of us ran. I was on top of a roof, when all of my friends got caught. Then Clarisse's 4 brothers and sisters grabbed me from behind. Everyone was looking at this moment. And Clarisse clubbed me in the nuts with her knee. I fell off the building. The last thing I saw, was everyone running towards me, yelling at the Apollo kids to heal me up. I woke up about an hour later in the Aphrodite cabin. My nuts were so fucking tender.

_2 Hour's later_

"You okay?" Said the Aphrodite girl I met under the Zeus cabin. "You look hurt."

"Well I took a huge whack in the nuts, you think I'm hurt?" Everyone started laughing, and I just remembered I was at a slumber party. Wow, I just said stuff about my nuts in front of the whole camp. Tonight was the most fun night I had at camp yet. Except for the part where I got clubbed in the nuts. That was just cruel. They only wanted payback, that's what I think. Well anyway. We all went to sleep. I woke up to the Aphrodite chick again. She was staring at me. Then, I left to my cabin with the girl. She told me her name was Crystal. It was only 7:00 Am, so we went back to sleep. In the same cabin. In the same bed. I already had a whore by my side.

We woke up around 10:00 am, and I heard a huge commotion going on outside. So I went outside to check out what's wrong. Crystal followed me. When we got to the middle of the camp, I saw my friends, Josh and Jay pinned to the ground by the Ares kids. I grabbed Clarisse by the collar of her shirt, and threw her back, and I helped Josh and Jay up.

"Clarisse, if there is anything I don't want to do today, is that I don't want to kick your ass." I said.

"Like you could." Clarisse told me. "I doubt you can snap a twig."

That was like telling me that my father hated me. Can't snap a twig. Yeah right. I looked at her, and walked away. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Running away from a battle, kid?" Said a deep voice.

"Dad." Clarisse kneeled before her father. Everyone kneeled down, except for me. Instead, I started walking away. Then he went over the limits.

"Shane Svein!" He actually said my full name. No one but my mother and father knew it. "Your father don't care about you! He only talked to you the other night because Hera told him to!"

I turned around, pulled out my feather, and squeezed it in my hand. It turned into a 5 foot long, dark yellow sword, and I charged Ares. He lunged out of the way. Then, I pulled out my combat knife, and I threw it at him. It hit him in the chest, and the God started to bleed golden blood.

"I like your choice of weapons." Ares told me. He then took out a large battle-axe, and threw it at me. I dodged, and I grabbed my combat knife out of his chest. I threw my sword as well. It stuck in his sword holding arm. Now I had the advantage. I charged him with my combat knife, but he just hit me back, like I was a twig. I fell to the ground. He charged, but then I popped out of the way. I grabbed my sword from his arm. I pulled it out, and then I was hit back again. This time, he had gotten me. I couldn't get up. I had lost. Then he just vanished.


End file.
